Old Magic
by gleefulgardengnome
Summary: A love story about two very different people who discover the power and healing that comes with true love. Lily Evans finds her soul mate and faces a terrible fight against evil and ultimately death. Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is the first chapter of a story I've been tossing around in my head for awhile now. If it gets a good response, I'll continue with it. I'd love to hear what you think! And just to let you know, I realize that the editing and stuff is sloppy, I'm in the process of finding someone to proof read, so please be patient. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer-Umm...whatever I'm supposed to say so that I don't get sued. I don't own anything, and I never will.

New Beginnings

_They say that love is powerful magic. Well, I know magic. I am a witch, after all..._

_But love? I'm not sure. I love my mum and dad. I love my best friend, Alice. I love my owl, Icarus (despite his failure to deliver a single letter to the correct person even once). I love chocolate and raspberry ice cream. But that whole heart pounding, mind blowing, breath taking thing? A real, soul-deep connection to another human being. Well, I wouldn't know about that. I've never been in love. _

_It's not that I'm frigid. I'm just waiting for that one special person. Because when I give my heart to someone, I want him to be-_

"Ow! Icarus!" Lily jumped up from her writing desk in shock, having just been bitten by her faithful pet owl. She rubbed at the her finger, which throbbed painfully.

Icarus hooted indignantly, and fluttered above her head, just out of reach. A small package was tied to his leg. Lily made a grab for it, but the owl just flew higher, thinking this a wonderful game.

"You could at least give me the bloody thing you came to deliver." Lily half shouted, trying not to laugh. "That is your job you know. Owl...Come on! You know, owls who fail to deliver packages do not get owl treats..."

At these words the owl sobered, and dropped down to the desk with the utmost dignity in order to let Lily remove the package and attached letter from his leg.

There were in fact, two letters. The first was a familiar letter in a heavy parchment envelope with a red wax seal. Lily knew at once that this letter had come from Hogwarts, the school for witches and wizards that Lily had attended since she'd turned eleven. She opened this letter and scanned it. She was pleased to find an extra note informing her that she had been made this year's Head Girl.

Lily had hoped for the opportunity to serve as Head Girl. She'd worked hard for seven years to achieve such a status. But her stomach twisted oddly as her eyes fell on the second letter, addressed in handwriting that Lily was only too well acquainted with.

"Potter."

She was filled with dread at the mere thought of what a letter from him might say. Her hands trembled slightly as she reached for it.

_Evans,_

_Congratulations on making Head Girl! Guess you and I will be spending a lot of time together, with me being Head Boy and everything._

Lily paused in reading the letter to allow herself a moment of self-pity. She had been sincerely hoping that Remus Lupin (a nice boy in her year), or perhaps some other kind hearted and hard working person might have made the cut for Head Boy. Anything, anyone, would be better then James Potter. Because although James was extremely intelligent, he also happened to be the most arrogant, immature, and outright loathsome boy she'd ever had the misfortune of meeting. She shuddered to think what he might do with the powers of Head Boy...

_I guess your owl got confused because he showed up at my window instead of yours. You _

_know, he bites. I'm bleeding a little._

Lily felt a surge of affection for her pet and paused again to give him an extra owl treat.

_It's know surprise, really, that you're Head Girl. You are obviously very smart and everything. I'm looking forward to working with you, honestly. Not just because I want to be with you, because I do. I mean, you are completely wonderful and everything. Beautiful, actually-_

"Bloody hell, he's rambling..." Lily scanned the letter and had to suppress a smile when

she saw that the complements and fluff went on for several more lines. Potter could actually be pretty cute when he wasn't all big headed and self obsessed.

_Anyway, as I'm sure it says in your letter, we are to meet at Hogwarts a week before term starts. I think Professor Dumbledore wants to make sure we are well informed about security and that sort of thing, with that Voldemort maniac on the loose these days._

Lily checked her Hogwarts letter again and found that this was true. They were to take the

train from King's Cross a week earlier then usual, just the two of them, to meet with teachers and discuss new regulations.

Drat. That meant she'd be kicking off the year with an entire week of Potter and his antics. She'd go mad, for sure.

_The package contains your badge of course...But I also slipped in something from me. I don't actually know when your birthday is but, well, Happy Birthday._

_James_

_P.S. - Sirius found the bubble wrap quite amusing..._

Lily turned her attention to the package, feeling a surge of curiosity. Of course, knowing

Potter it was a piece of rubbish as likely as anything else but still, a present was a present.

The package turned out to contain, apart from the Head Girl badge, a small crystal lily wrapped in tissue paper and bubble wrap. It was exquisite, the sort of thing that Lily's mother loved to collect and put on a glass enclosed shelf. But Lily personally had never owned anything like it, and was actually quite touched at the gesture. Perhaps Potter wasn't so bad after all...

"So explain to me again, this whole scheme with the flower?"

Sirius Black lay on his bed in the room he shared with his best friend James, starring at the ceiling and playing absentmindedly with a lock of his hair.

Across the room, James chuckled and threw himself down onto his own bed.

"That's the brilliant part, it's not a scheme!"

"It's not?"

"No. It's a gesture of good will. A way of getting into the female's head, making her let her guard down and luring he into a false sense of security whilst I plan to win her over with my masculine charm."

James reached behind his head and discovered a particularly offensive-smelling sock, one of many that lay strewn about the room. He tossed it to the floor.

Sirius sat up, grinning at his friend. "That is, without a doubt, the worst thing you've ever come up with."

"Dunno about that. What about that whole frog guts and exploding toilet, frame Snape scheme I came up with first year?"

Sirius appeared thoughtful for a moment. "No, this is still worse."

"Think it won't work? Just wait and see."

"Why do you care so much, mate? She's just one girl. Whole lota beauties at Hogwarts besides Evans."

"That's where your wrong. There's no one like her." James became very serious. "She has some kind of...super beauty thing. Id dunno...but I've fancied her since I laid eyes on her, and it's time I put some real effort into letting her know."

"I reckon your losing it, mate."

"Maybe."

"I'm bored. Wanna go for a fly? It's a nice cloudy day." Sirius suggested.

"Yeah. All right." James agreed, but his mind was about as far from Quidditch as it had ever been.

That night, James dreamed as he did many nights, of Lily Evans. He envisioned her, small and sweet, tucked in next to him as they rested in the bed they shared. Her soft skin brushed against him and her feminine scent filled his nostrils.

"James?" Her sweet voice sounded in his ear.

"Yes?" He answered drowsily.

"Do you think everything will be ok? You know, with the baby?"

James woke with a start, feeling disoriented. Where on earth had that come from? Baby? What on earth was she talking about?

But of course, it had only been a dream. Dreams didn't really mean anything, they were just weird stuff produced in your subconscious or something. But why would his brain make up stuff about Lily Evans and...babies?

Maybe Sirius was right. He was a little off center.

Lily woke feeling strangely refreshed, feeling as though she had dreamed about something quite pleasant, although she could not remember. She sat up and stretched before walking over to the desk where she'd left her journal open the night before.

Love. She's been thinking about it, writing about it. Perhaps she'd been dreaming about it? Well it's not as though she allowed herself to indulge in personal fantasies often. She was, after all, a serious person. But lately, love had been on her mind more then was decent or healthy.

With a glance at her bedside where she had set her crystal lily, she realized that the gift had only served to spark extra contemplation in the romance department. What would it be like, she wondered, to receive such wonderful gifts from someone she was actually in love with? At the very thought, her heart twisted in her chest.

"Icarus, I think I'm going out of my mind." She stroked the owl's fuzzy head and closed her diary. "But it should be an interesting year."

A/N Thank's to anyone who took the time to read this. Any reviews would be helpful. I'm sorry if this first chapter seemed dull, it's really just to set the story. Again, thank you for your patience!


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Thank you to CelticHeiressFiona and Bohemian.Moon for reading and reviewing. Your support is much appreciated!

Train Ride and Tragedies

"Lily dear, are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes, Mum, all handled." Lily hugged her mother for the fifth time since they'd arrived at Kings Cross train station.

"I only wish you could have stayed a little longer, your going to miss your sisters birthday!" Mrs. Evans busied herself with checking her daughter's luggage. Again.

"I told you, it can't be helped. I'm Head Girl now, and there's a lot to be done. Besides, I hardly think Petunia will miss me."

Lily was not at all close to her sister. They had, in fact, been just short of bitter enemies ever since Lily had started school.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Evans looked put out. "Well it's not as though she hates you, not really. I think if the two of you just spent a bit more time together..."

"Lily!" James Potter's voice broke into their conversation as he waved to Lily from across the station. He hurried over, dragging his trunk and looking his usual, confident self.

"Hello, Potter." Lily said, feigning lack of enthusiasm as he approached. "Mum this is James Potter. He's been made Head Boy."

"Ah, Mrs Evans! Lovely to meet you. I'm looking forward to working with Lily this year. Oh, that reminds me. These are for you..."

He presented Lily with a bouquet of pale pink roses, which Lily had a strong suspicion he'd conjured up himself.

"Oh how lovely!" Mrs. Evans beamed. "I've never met any of Lily's boyfriends!"

"Mum, he's not my boyfriend, he's just-"

"And a gentleman as well!" Mrs. Evans announced gleefully, noting how James took Lily's bag and owl cage for her.

"No, he's really not-"

"Well, I'll let you two get on your way! I hope you'll come to visit over Christmas, dear, and James, you would most certainly be welcome as well!"

"No, Mum, he's not-"

"Thank you, Mrs. Evans." He attempted a clumsy sort of bow under the weight of the bags around his shoulders. "Take care. Pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, dear-"

"Good bye, mother!" Lily seized James' arm with her flower free hand and began to drag him toward the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10.

"You planned that." Lily stated before walking through the barrier.

James passed through behind her and gave her a cheeky smile. "Yep."

Lily shook her head as she scanned the train. There wasn't much to it. After all, it would only be transporting a few people, so it was no where near as long as usual. Lily headed for the front compartment, still shaking her head.

"What? I do something to bug you? I know I'm a worthless toe rag, but this would be a record, even for me."

"You just..." she began to heave her trunk off of the cart.

"What?"

"Well, you just can't go from being an idiot to being decent..." She panted as she attempted to push the trunk onto the train.

"You want help with that?" He gestured toward the trunk.

"No, I got it." She gave the trunk another ineffectual push. "Ok, yes. Fine."

Grinning, he stepped forward and picked up the trunk as though it were effortless.

Once they and their luggage were securely within the compartment, and Icarus had been released from his cage to fly as he pleased, Lily found herself beginning to relax. This might not be so bad. She had thought it all over, and she had a plan.

Lily reached into her bag and pulled out a book she had picked up the last time she'd been in Diagon Alley. Settling into the seat next to the window and farthest from Potter, she began to read. If she could simply keep her mind on the book and off the boy, she could make it through this train ride without incident.

The train began to move. Lily tucked her legs beneath her on the seat. She tried to force her brain to focus. She could _smell_ him. That odd _Potter_ smell that was a mix of cologne and broomstick polish. But she wasn't going to think about that. After all, James' habit of wearing too much cologne was just one more thing that annoyed her.

There was silence in the compartment except for Icarus' excited hooting and the occasional rustling of Lily turning pages as she pretended to read.

"Twelve more died." James broke into the silence.

"Hmm?"She hadn't really heard him, she was too busy trying not to smell him. She didn't look up from her book.

"Muggles. Twelve more were killed in the last three days alone. The muggle papers are claiming it's some kind of flue epidemic...Well, last time they claimed it was gang violence."

"Oh." Lily looked up and saw that he was holding an issue of _The Daily Prophet, _the wizard newspaper. "I haven't really been keeping up with the news."

"It hasn't been cheerful. Dad reckons this Voldemort bloke's using fear to gain power. Doesn't like muggles, obviously. Thing is, a lot of wizards agree with him."

"That's completely ridiculous. Most muggles don't even know that we exist. I'll never understand this whole 'pureblood' thing. Seems like an excuse to bully people."

"Well yes, more or less. It's about superiority. Really, it's just ridiculous."

"Oh really?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes."

"You? You, James Potter, terror of Hogwarts, ring leader of a group of the biggest bullies in the school-"

"Hey, I may have caused some trouble in the past, but I've never actually hurt anyone."

"You made poor Eleanor Migdeot cry fourth year! I couldn't get her to come out of the bathroom for ages-"

"She deserved it."

"Why, because she called you a mindless twit? That didn't mean you had to hex her, Potter."

He shrugged. "It was a long time ago."

"Right. As though you've changed at all."

James was becoming angry. He stood up, facing her, standing very close. He kept his voice low as he spoke, but his resentment was still obvious.

"There is a difference between playing childish games, and committing genocidal murder. I might have been stupid in the past, but I am not evil. And I am not incapable of change, despite what you might believe." He finished with a deep breath.

Lily starred, shocked. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said...I wasn't thinking."

"Right. No problem." He sat down again, still looking moody.

"So all of this...The letter, and the flowers, and you acting all decent," she said slowly. "That's you trying to prove that you've...changed?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"I just meant...Thank you, I guess. Yes, thank you for being nice." She picked up her book again, feeling awkward. "It's nice...you being kind without expecting anything in return."

"I had hoped for your respect."

"Oh. Yes."

When the train at last came to a stop, they disembarked in silence. A horseless carriage was waiting to take them up to the castle. James opened the carriage door and waited for Lily to climb in. She gave him an odd look as she passed him, as though she'd never seen anything quite like him.

Even in the dim light of the carriage, he could see her green eyes sparkling. She was still regarding him with great suspicion, as though he were up to something.

The carriage stopped and they climbed out.

"It seems strange, doesn't it?" Lily looked up at the image of Hogwarts in the setting sun. "To be here alone, no other students...I wonder where the teachers are."

"Some of them will still be away on holiday, I expect."

They made their way toward the oak front doors. Upon stepping into the Entrance Hall, they were greeted by Professor Dumbledore, who was looking his usual, cheerful self.

"Ah, there you are! Our Head Boy and Head Girl, welcome!"

"Hello Professor." Lily said respectfully.

"Greetings." James said, feeling awkward all of the sudden.

"Come along then, you must be hungry." Dumbledore ushered them toward the Great Hall. "I understand this is somewhat unconventional, we do not usually ask students to end their holidays early for any reason. But I feel it's necessary, in the face of all that has been happening in our world, that our Head Boy and Girl stand united."

The Great Hall darker then usual, lit only by a few candles and the stars up above.

"To that affect, I thought you might like to start by getting to know each other a bit better."

The usual four house tables were absent, and had been replaced by one small, square table.

"I've asked the kitchen to prepare a meal for two. I trust you will enjoy yourself. Perhaps after your meal, if you are not too full and sleepy, you might want to look over our security measures."

He handed James several rolls of parchment. "Have a lovely night."

He turned to leave.

"Your not staying, Professor?" Lily asked.

"Lovely as it would be my dear, I'm afraid I have other business to attend to this evening. Good night." And he left.

"Well, I am hungry." James commented.

"A candle lit dinner for two?" Lily approached the table. "What is Dumbledore thinking."

"That...we'd be hungry?" James threw himself down into a chair. "What, you can't even eat with me?"

"No, I'll eat." She sat.

The meal was exquisite. Typical of Hogwarts, the plates kept refilling themselves until both parties could not eat another bite. They did not speak, but focused on their food. The atmosphere was tense.

"I'm...exhausted."Lily said as she set down her fork at last.

"Me too. Call it a night?"

"But, Dumbledore wanted us to work on the security." Lily said, although her eyes were drooping.

"First thing in the morning, we'll work on it."

"Ok." She yawned, and rose from the table.

"Not much of a late night person, are you?"

"I've been sleeping funny. Lots of dreams. I can't remember any of them, but when I wake up, I can't fall back to sleep. Oh, I'm babbling."

"It's alright. Your tired."

She hadn't realized until that moment that he'd taken her arm, and begun to lead her toward the dormitories. She yawned again.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Potter. It's like you're a different person."

"I don't know what's gotten into me, either."

They had arrived before the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Oh, we don't know the pass word!"Lily said.

"We're Head Boy and Girl. We set the password."

"Oh, right. How about 'raspberry chocolate ice cream'."

"Very well, dear." Said the Fat Lady as her portrait swung forward.

"Well, good night then." Lily threw herself down into one of the squishy chairs by the fire.

"Don't you want to...go up to bed?"

"No. Too sleepy. Sleep here..."

"But wouldn't you be more comfortable..."

James let his words die as the sounds of Lily's slow, steady breathing signaled to him that she'd fallen asleep. He watched her for a moment. Her face, so carefully guarded when she was awake, was softened and beautiful. She looked serene. He wanted to touch her. Instead, he forced himself to turn and head for his dormitory.


	3. Chapter 3

AN-Hello to the two or three people who are actually reading this. LOL. Sorry if I'm boring everyone to tears with this, but the first two chapters were necessary for exposition. This is where we actually get to the plot, more or less. I hope those of you who are reading enjoy it and that you'll do me the favor of reviewing. Thanks!

Dream Dance

If only he could stay in this moment always, in this dream always.

Here they were, under a ceiling of moonlight and stairs, surrounded by happy faces, happy people. He and Lily. They were dancing. An elegant waltz he new he could never have managed in his waking life. There was music and the smell of flowers. And Lily was so lovely, her bright green eyes shining at him, her hair fixed in a curly up-do.

She was enjoying herself immensely, swaying with the music, in James' arms. She inhaled, taking in his scent and laughing to herself. She could not remember a moment when she had been happier.

The tempo of the music changed, sped up, and the dream changed as well. The people disappeared, the light dimmed, the stars and the moon vanished. They were left alone together, in each other's arms. Everything melted away.

And then he was kissing her. She kissed him back. The world continued to spin, although they had stopped dancing. Their cloths were gone. They stood together, kissing and touching, arousing each other with their mutual exploration. Their feet were no longer on solid ground, and they floated in fog and nothingness as their pleasure grew.

Lily felt her mind drift, letting herself relinquish control to her emotions. She was drowsy with desire as James began to kiss his way down her body. Her eyes flew open and then snapped shut as his mouth reached her breast and his hand-

Lily woke up on a sigh. It had been such a good dream, she thought.

But wait, had she really been dreaming, quite vividly dreaming about James Potter? It must have been a reaction to exhaustion, and all the odd events from the past few nights. That was all.

She'd just have to talk to James about all the flirting and niceness. It would have to stop, if they were going to have an effective working relationship. Friendly, but professional. That was best.

She supposed, though, it couldn't hurt for her to be a little nicer. She sat up, glancing around the dimly lit common room. James wasn't up and about yet. Perhaps she could start by hunting up some breakfast for the both of them.

With her mind still spinning and her body stiff from sleeping in the chair, Lily left the common room.

James woke up aroused. The dream had been hot. Strange, but hot. Like most of his dreams lately.

He new that it was wrong, and completely against his ne Nice Guy policy, to be picturing Evans naked, and to be enjoying it so much. How was he supposed to convince her he was decent if he couldn't keep the images of her perfect body under his out of his head?

On a sigh, he got up and headed for the bathroom. He was drowsy, grumpy, and still half aroused. A good ice cold shower was just what he needed. He peeled off the pajama bottoms he'd been sleeping in and forced himself under the cold spray.

He had just begun to lather on the soap when he heard footsteps coming up the dorm stairs, and Lily's voice calling for him. Oh, wonderful.

"Coming!" He hurriedly rinsed the soap away and turned off the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he headed out to the dorm.

There she was, her hair a mess and her clothes wrinkled. Her face was awake, obviously well rested. Her eyes were bright. She was carrying what appeared to be a large tray of food and had her bag slung over her arm. He reached for his glasses on the bedside table so that he could see her better. To his mind she looked better then ever.

"James, you're-

"Naked. Yeah, I was showering. Heh." He ran a his hand through his hair self-consciously, using the other to hold his towel in place.

"I was going to say blue. And you're shivering. Do you always shower at sub-zero temperatures?"

"Yeah. That is, er, no. I mean...Hey, you brought food" He hastily changed the subject.

Lily nodded. She was trying very hard not to stare at his impressively well-built and tanned chest. "Yeah. I thought we could eat and...talk."

Her mind was straying back to the dream. She put the tray down on the bedside table and stood awkwardly, waiting for him to speak again.

James noticed that Lily was blushing, her face almost as red as her hair. She looked so pretty, standing there with her hair all rumpled and her eyes lingering on him intimately. He knew he should get dressed now, before he ended up doing something stupid.

"Erm, do you mind turning around for a second so that I can get dressed."

"I don't know, I kind of like you this way." There was a note of flirtatiousness in her voice.

"Really?" James was grinning.

"Well your not likely to pull anything stupid with your ass bare, now are you?"

James laughed. "On the contrary, Evans, you'll find that most men are considerably more stupid when there's nudity involved."

"Well, we certainty can't have that." And she turned away, facing the other side of the room. James began to dress.

"You know, Evans, your quite snappy in the morning."

"I know. I'm sorry. Really. I'm...going to try to be nicer. You know, because we'll be working together all year. And...I actually think it would be really nice if we were...Friends."

"I'd like that, Evans. I really would." But James thought about that dream he'd had, and realized that when it came to Lily, being friends was the last thing he had on his mind.

"I feel it's important we start on our security plans. It's particularly important, with mad wizards on the loose, that we make sure everyone is safe."

"Yeah. Like maybe we could tighten security on muggle borns, that sort of thing?" James pulled his robes into place and turned to the tray of food.

"I don't think that would be wise." Lily said slowly.

"Why not, they're the one's this Voldemort guy is after. Ah, bacon." He began to eat enthusiastically.

"Placing more protection on one group then the other only emphasizes the ridiculous prejudice. All witches and wizards are the same" She said hotly, turning to glare at James.

"I guess your right. Sorry." He sat down on his unmade bed, a plate of food in his lap. "Really, I meant no offense."

"I know. I guess the issue just bothers me, that's all." She chose a spot on Sirius' bed, and started on her own plate of food. "Anyway, Dumbledore has given us all sorts of maps, and there's a list of prefects and duties to be delegated. There's also a note about organizing the End of School Ball for seventh years. Dumbledore seems to think that we should still have one, despite all the security problems."

"The fact is that, with or without us, the is still the safest place there is." James spoke between bites. "Dumbledore is a force to be reckoned with. And the other teachers aren't exactly fairy princesses."

"I read somewhere though, that this Voldemort guy once took out five people in their own homes in broad day light, and all the muggle police found were bloody stains on the walls."

"I thought you didn't read the papers."

"I stopped because it was getting depressing. And scary." Lily looked down at her half eaten food, suddenly feeling nauseous. "James, my family are muggles."

"Yeah."

James set his plate aside, having eaten everything on it. He grabbed Lily's bag and began looking through the maps and prefect information. He also found the book that she'd been reading on the train. It was heavy and leather bound, with a blank cover and no visible indication of title or author.

"A little bed time reading?" James held the book up playfully, but he was genuinely curious.

"Oh no, it's nothing, really. Just...Give it back." She held out her hand for the book, but couldn't quite reach.

"No way, Lily." He deliberately used her first name. "You want to be friends. I agree. I say that this is the perfect opportunity for me to learn something about you. What's this book about."

"Oh." Lily sighed, but resigned herself to explaining. "A lady at Flourish and Blotts showed it to me. It's a subject I've been sort of interested in..."

"And that would be?"

"Old magic. You know, binding contracts, powerful spells based on emotions."

"Wow. Intense."

"Yeah. See, most of the book is based on soul mates. Two people who fall in love and agree to magically bind their souls together in order to gain powers."

"Sounds useful."

"Yeah, many people have thought so. But the thing is, it doesn't always work. You have to be genuinely in love, the real deal."

"Which doesn't happen as often as you'd think." James commented, staring into her eyes which were alive with wonder and enthusiasm.

"Exactly. There are only a few couples a century who have the connection for it."

"And how would you even know if it were you?"

"Oh you'd know." Said Lily assuredly. "There are all sorts of signs. Couples describe sharing a psychic connection-"

"What, like hearing each other's thoughts? Creepy."

"Yeah, and they share dreams and fantasies. Some claim to be able to see into their future. And once they've bound themselves magically, they extend their expected life spans, are able to heal one another, create magical defensive shields, and feel each others pain and emotions-all without using a wand. And if they were to have children..." She trailed off, catching herself. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you can't find this all that interesting."

"No." James shrugging. "It's interesting. But of course, we should probably get to the whole security thing."

"Right."

James thought of the dream he'd had last night, and the ones he'd been having every night for as long as he could remember. The ones with Lily. And thinking of how she had said last night that she'd been having odd dreams. And how she'd blushed when she'd seen him bare chested. But then he dismissed his thoughts, and focused on the security information.


End file.
